The present invention relates to turbochargers having a variable-nozzle turbine in which an array of movable vanes is disposed in the nozzle of the turbine for regulating exhaust gas flow into the turbine.
An exhaust gas-driven turbocharger is a device used in conjunction with an internal combustion engine for increasing the power output of the engine by compressing the air that is delivered to the air intake of the engine to be mixed with fuel and burned in the engine. A turbocharger comprises a compressor wheel mounted on one end of a shaft in a compressor housing and a turbine wheel mounted on the other end of the shaft in a turbine housing. Typically the turbine housing is formed separately from the compressor housing, and there is yet another center housing connected between the turbine and compressor housings for containing bearings for the shaft. The turbine housing defines a generally annular chamber that surrounds the turbine wheel and that receives exhaust gas from an engine. The turbine assembly includes a nozzle that leads from the chamber into the turbine wheel. The exhaust gas flows from the chamber through the nozzle to the turbine wheel and the turbine wheel is driven by the exhaust gas. The turbine thus extracts power from the exhaust gas and drives the compressor. The compressor receives ambient air through an inlet of the compressor housing and the air is compressed by the compressor wheel and is then discharged from the housing to the engine air intake.
One of the challenges in boosting engine performance with a turbocharger is achieving a desired amount of engine power output throughout the entire operating range of the engine. It has been found that this objective is often not readily attainable with a fixed-geometry turbocharger, and hence variable-geometry turbochargers have been developed with the objective of providing a greater degree of control over the amount of boost provided by the turbocharger. One type of variable-geometry turbocharger is the variable-nozzle turbocharger (VNT), which includes an array of variable vanes in the turbine nozzle. The vanes are pivotally mounted in the nozzle and are connected to a mechanism that enables the setting angles of the vanes to be varied. Changing the setting angles of the vanes has the effect of changing the effective flow area in the turbine nozzle, and thus the flow of exhaust gas to the turbine wheel can be regulated by controlling the vane positions. In this manner, the power output of the turbine can be regulated, which allows engine power output to be controlled to a greater extent than is generally possible with a fixed-geometry turbocharger.
Typically the variable-vane assembly includes a nozzle ring that rotatably supports the vanes adjacent one face of the nozzle ring. The vanes have axles that extend through bearing apertures in the nozzle ring, and vane arms are rigidly affixed to the ends of the axles projecting beyond the opposite face of the nozzle ring. Thus the vanes can be pivoted about the axes defined by the axles by pivoting the vane arms so as to change the setting angle of the vanes. In order to pivot the vanes in unison, an actuator ring or “unison ring” is disposed adjacent the opposite face of the nozzle ring and includes recesses in its radially inner edge for receiving free ends of the vane arms. Accordingly, rotation of the unison ring about the axis of the nozzle ring causes the vane arms to pivot and thus the vanes to change setting angle.
There is a challenge in terms of how the unison ring is rotatably driven. Typically a crank aim located adjacent the unison ring is connected to an actuator, which operates to cause the crank arm to pivot in one direction or the opposite direction. The end of the crank arm has a portion of generally cylindrical configuration that is engaged in a correspondingly shaped recess in a radially outer periphery of the unison ring. The generally cylindrical engagement portion can pivot in the recess. Pivoting of the crank arm is translated into rotational motion of the unison ring about its axis.
The interface between the generally cylindrical engagement portion of the crank arm and the unison ring bears loads arising from vane loading, internal friction of the VNT mechanism, and vibrations. Accordingly, this interface tends to see a significant amount of wear over time.